


Don't Bleed All Over The Furniture

by Scarlet_Gunn



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Barry Allen Is A Human Vibrator, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Gunn/pseuds/Scarlet_Gunn
Summary: Barry is injured on Flash duty and runs to one of Captain Cold's safe houses. He helps him and things get...interesting.





	Don't Bleed All Over The Furniture

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters. Obviously because I would have made them an official canon couple.

It had been a pleasantly normal day for Central City’s beloved super-villain, Captain Cold. Well until he found a certain scarlet speedster on his living room couch in one of his safe houses. 

“Well I must say this is a nICE surprise.” Snart practically purred out. Barry let out a sharp laugh that quickly turned into a harsh painful cough. Snart frowned at the sound and immediately scanned Barry looking for any injuries. His frowned deepened when he saw a dark crimson stain on his right side. 

Barry let out a labored breath. “A-are you just going to stand there or help me?” Snart snapped his eyes back up with a cold stare. Instead of answering he turn on his heels and paced into the other room. Barry groaned in pain and his cheeks heated up with humiliation.

“Well aren’t you just a brilliant one Allen? Show up bleeding at his safe house why don’t you?” he mumbled to himself harshly. He sighed bitterly and shifted to get up and leave. At that point Snart came back in the room with a damp wash cloth and a first aide kit. Snart took one more look at Barry’s injured side and clicked his tongue.

“Come on kid can’t have you bleeding all over the furniture.” Snart muttered softly and bent down. He gently wrapped an arm around Barry’s battered torso and draped the younger man’s legs over his free arm. Barry grunted out in pain and rested his head on Snart’s collarbone while the charming villain carried him to a bedroom. Snart then laid him down on the springy mattress with a strained huff. While the speedster was trying to situate himself Snart gradually, as not to hurt him, started to peel off the ridiculously skintight suit. Once the suit was gathered around his waist Snart took to methodically washing the bleeding gouge on Barry’s rib-cage. After he believed the wound was sufficiently clean he tenderly wrapped crisp coloured gauze around the injured man’s torso. 

Barry let out a pained squeak and Snart looked at him somewhat apologetically. The hero gave him an appreciative, gleaming smile that made the criminal's breath catch in his throat and his heart speed up. Snart then realized how close he was to the other and cleared his throat.

Barry adopted a timid look and giggled awkwardly. “Well thank you for fixing me up. I mean I didn’t really give you a choice breaking in the way I did, b-but that doesn’t mean I’m not thankful! I was just saying that I kind of threw myself at you. Not, not that way though! I mean I didn’t want to have sex with you. Well I would want to, especially with you, I mean you’re like a Greek God with that body and don’t even get me started on those eyes I mean my god, and I’m going to stop now before I embarrass myself even further.” Barry then buried his burning red face into his hands with a mortified groan. 

Snart’s face split into a smug smirk and drawled out “No, no please continue, I want to hear more about my godly body and vivid eyes.” 

Barry’s face grew even hotter while Snart chuckled lowly. While Barry was groveling in self-humiliation Snart stood up and crossed the room to grab a pair of sweatpants and a spare shirt from a dresser drawer. He tossed the clothing at the other and called over his shoulder “Change into these and freshen yourself up. I’ll make you something to eat.”

Barry caught the clothes and looked up to watch the older man walk out of the room. He pulled on the shirt and got a lungful of Snart’s scent. ‘Peppermint and mountain air’ he thought to himself with a gentle smile. 

In the kitchen Snart made Barry and himself some spaghetti and set the little kitchen table. He was about to go check up on the kid when he heard a soft voice behind him.

“That smells really good. I didn’t know you could cook Snart.” Barry called out from the doorway.

Snart was about to reply that he in fact was a brilliant cook but all brain activity came to a screeching halt when he saw Barry’s pale slender body in his clothing. The black sweatpants hung deliciously loose on his hips and the blue shirt made his green eyes practically glow. His thought process quickly switched from defending his cooking reputation to creating very detailed and erotic images of Barry Allen under him, writhing, moaning and gasping out his name. Snart quickly pushed those thoughts to the side and snapped himself back to the present. 

“Leonard.” At Barry’s puzzled expression Snart clarified. “I patched up your wound, gave you clothes, and now I’m making you food. I think you’ve earned the right to call me by my first name.” 

Barry practically beamed with joy. “Okay, Len. Now could we eat please I’m starving.” Len felt something warm pool in his chest at the nickname and the sight of the man’s smile. They both sat down to eat their meal. 

After a few moments of silence Len put his fork down and asked in a nonchalant tone “So why did you come to me instead of going to your friends in S.T.A.R. labs?” 

Barry looked up from his plate and Len’s heart skipped a beat at the adorable sight of the hero with stuffed cheeks and marinara sauce on the corner of his mouth. Barry quickly swallowed and blinked owlishly for a moment before answering. 

“W-well Cisco was on a date with Hartley and Caitlin was visiting her mother, p-plus I missed you. I just, you haven’t been pulling any heists as of late, which isn’t a bad thing! But yeah. Besides this was the closest building I could go to without drawing some kind of attention.” Barry then ducked his head back towards his plate while a rosy blush dusted his cheeks. Len could coo at how cute the usually chatty male was right now. 

“So what you’re saying right now is that you miss me so you want me to pull more heists?” Len questioned coyly. 

Barry rolled his emerald eyes and sighed out in exasperation but with a hint of a smile. Len’s eyes zeroed in on the sauce on his lips again. Barry’s smile faltered slightly when he saw Len staring at him with a look he couldn’t decipher.

“L-len? What’s wrong?” Barry inquired softly. Len slowly leaned forward. When he was inches away from the other his eyes flicked up to Barry’s and then back down to his mouth. Barry’s heart stuttered when he felt Len’s warm breath on his face and a blush coloured his cheeks and nose. After a second of just staring, that seemed to drag on for a millennia, Barry heard Len mutter under his breath something along the lines of “Fuck it.” before surging forward and capturing Barry’s lips in a hard kiss. Barry let out a choked sound of surprise before kissing back. 

Sparks danced behind Len’s eyes as he felt Barry’s lips move under his own. He raised one hand to cup the meta’s cheek while his other hand was buried in Barry’s light brown locks; his nails scraped lightly over Barry’s scalp making him shiver tastefully. Len pulled lightly on the back of his hair making Barry let out a low sultry moan that went straight to Len’s groin. 

After a nip at Barry’s mouth Len unwillingly pulled back to breath. He felt pride coil in his chest when he noticed Barry’s bliss-ed out appearance. His usually neat hair was mussed up, his red and slightly bruised lips were pulled into a dopey smile, and his eyes were glazed over. He looked wrecked, and Len absolutely loved it. 

“Wow,” Barry breathed out. “If I knew that we would do that I would have done this years ago. C-could we do it again?” He asked in a soft voice with a bashful look on his face. 

Len stopped for a moment before grinning seductively. Barry went completely still when he saw that look on Len’s face. He immediately tried to commit every detail to his memory. Barry broke out of his thoughts when he saw Len move. Len sauntered over to the blushing man and brushed their lips together before pulling Barry up. Once in his arms Barry wrapped his legs around Len’s waist before bending down and slotting their mouths together once more. Len pressed Barry against the wall and slipped his tongue into the other’s mouth. He ran his tongue over Barry’s teeth and teasingly nipped at his lips. His hands flew to Barry’s hips and slowly pushed up his shirt to run over the brunette's stomach . 

Len broke the sensual kiss to drag his lips down Barry’s neck. He bit and sucked at the pale skin leaving red and pink marks, that quickly faded, causing the hero to moan, whine, and make alluring noises that drove Len mad. His hands slid down from Barry’s chest back down to his ass and hips. One hand groped his lower back while the other brushed Barry’s arousal making him let out a sharp cry before his whole body started vibrating. Len pulled back from his neck and cocked an eyebrow in a silent question.

Barry bit his lip in embarrassment and stuttered out “I uh vibrate when I’m excited or...aroused.” Len groaned lowly at that and his mouth curved into a wicked grin. 

“Oh I am definitely going to have fun with that.” Len uttered roughly into Barry’s ear. Said hero gave a full body shudder and let out a small, needy whimper in response. Len nipped at Barry’s ear before pulling him off the wall and carrying him to his bedroom and kicking the door closed behind him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The End

 

Hoped you enjoyed the fanfiction. I appreciate comments good and bad. Oh and fanfiction ideas are also nice. Anyway that's all so you should stop reading this and go do something productive. Or not I don't care


End file.
